Please, Move On
by KoganLoverPro2
Summary: AU KOGAN Kendall leaves in the middle of the night. He left Logan but not because he doesn't love Logan, but because he has to follow his dream. FUTURE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_First story on here but I am not a newbie at writing fan fiction! I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S_

INTRODUCTION:

_**Dear Logan,**_

_**If you are reading this, then that means I left. I don't want you to think I left because of you, because I didn't. I want you to know I love you with all my heart. But I had to leave for me. This is my dream! My mom doesn't understand and neither do the guys. You are the only one that gets it. The only one that can understand. I love you Logie! Oh so very much! It pains me to write this letter, but I had to. I had to leave.**_

_**Please don't follow me. Pursue your dream of being a doctor. Fall in love with someone else. And if one day we meet again, then we know we are meant to be.**_

_**Love Kendall**_

_**P.S. Try to be strong Logie. XOXO**_

He didn't even know he was crying until he felt the tears hit his bare leg. They spent one final night together. It was beautiful. At 21, not many people can say they had truly fallen in love, and found that special someone. But Logan did. Kendall has always been all about others so Logan knew this was something the blond had to do.

"Good luck baby" Logan whispered in the dark room. It was 2 in the morning and Logan had rolled over feeling cold. Instead of a warm body next to his, there was nothing. That is when he woke up and saw the note. Now, he clutched it to his chest, curled up under the covers, and let the silent tears flow.

_Okay that's it for now. Sorry for the teaser. It's only an intro This is going to be Mpreg_ so yeah, don't like? Don't keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY so this is another little intro. It's Kendall's .(well sorta) This is dedicated to my reviewer's and those who gave me a good idea...you know who you are...since, well I forgot your pen names *laughs nervously* ONWARD!**

It's been three months. Three moth's since Kendall left his family and friends, and more importantly, Logan. He knew signing up for the Army was probably not the best idea. His mom didn't want him to go since his dad was a part of the Army and died in duty. But this was something Kendall had to do.

Granted he never finished boot camp. Kendall got sick with what he, and others thought, was just the flu. But when the infirmary's nurse told Kendall he was pregnant, that was a bit of a shocked. Sure it was no surprise that he could have babies. Him and Logan got tested when they first got together at 16. They always used a condom no matter who topped. Even though Logan couldn't get pregnant, they took precaution all the time.

Except for the last time. They were so into each other, they forgot. Kendall had bottomed that night to make Logan become dominate for the night. Whenever Kendall bottomed, this other side of Logan comes out and makes Kendall crazy. Logan becomes almost, animalistic, in a sense. It's so hot.

But here he was, sitting in a one bedroom apartment in the middle of no where Nebraska. He could of moved back to Minnesota, be with his love and family again, but he left. He betrayed his mother, he lied to Logan, he just left. He deserved to be alone. To struggle. Once this baby was born, he was going to give it up for adoption. He knew taking care of a kid alone was going to be way too tough for him.

So he did research and found a couple who really wanted to be parents. He will give them something that they could not have themselves. But until then, he tried to keep the baby healthy. He ate Organic foods, and stayed away from anything too fatty. Once in a while he craves McDonald's or something but at least it's not all the time.

Job wise, Kendall works as a waiter. He hides the baby bump and knows eventually it would be hard to hide it. But when that comes up, he'll deal with it. For now, he can hide it. He does his shift and come home and sleeps. On his day's off, he sleeps in and looks at a picture on his phone. The last one of him and Logan.

They were smiling and looked so happy. Kendall was hiding a huge secret then. But it didn't show in his eyes. Every day he looks at the picture and debates weather or not to call Logan. But he always goes against it. How could Logan love him now? He's a loser. No one can love him now. He knows that after the baby is born, and being taken home by strangers, he can't go back then either. He would have to avoid Minnesota.

But for now, his small, one bedroom apartment, he's fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to write. I am bust with school and work. This is a random chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed/read! Thanks!**

**Logan's POV**

8 months. That's how long it's been now. I'm getting used to not waking up next to him. Wearing his old shirts helps. Mom thinks I should go to theaorpy. Yeah like that would happen. Thanks to my friends, I am learning to live without him. I hope he is ok.

His mother got a letter a few weeks ago. Apparently he's doing fine. He took some leave when he accidentally shot his foot in training. But he wouldn't come back home. Something about still being able to work for the Army pushing papers in a sense. He will come back when he feels like it. He mentioned to her that he misses me and he is still sorry.

He wrote a separate letter for me, but I have yet to open it. Last time I read a note from him, it ended in heartbreak. I am afraid the same thing will happen. So I left the letter in a box under my bed. Along with other Kendall things. I'll open it one day. Just not today.

Today is Saturday. Today I spend the day doing homework for Medical School and drinking wine. Wine is good. Very, very good. As I enjoy that, I hear a knock on my door. I put the glass down and mark the page in one of my text books. I got off the couch and fixed myself a bit. Run a hand through my hair, pull Kendall's old hockey jersey down, and fix my sweat pants.

I opened the door and I almost passed out. There, on my steps was Kendall_. My_ Kendall! I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't.

"K-Kendall?" I gapped out? He smiled.

"Hey Logie" he said. I grabbed him in a hug and pulled him it. "I missed you": I said still hugging him.

:I missed you too":He said. I pulled back and that is when I noticed something. His stomach was huge. But not fat. He was pregnant. Very, very pregnant.

"Ken?" I asked just looking in his eyes. I was silently asking if it was mine.

He nodded, a small tear ran down his check. I cupped his face and kissed him for the first time in 8 months. I didn't care why he was here. The fact he was, and with our unborn child, that was all that matter. I don't care what he says. I will never let him go again. Especially with a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry this took so long. I finished the semester yesterday! WHOOP! Anyway, I also wanna say sorry the chapters are so short. My brain only works a little at a time LOL. OK here is the next chapter..No one's POV**

Kendall explained to Logan that he was looking into adoption. But no one was lookingdecent enough. Then he kept thinking of Logan. That if it was the other way around he'd be upset to learn his child is living somewhere else. He had to come home. Had to come back to Logan.

"You won't leave again right?" Logan asked. They were cuddled on Logan's couch, any chance of studying more, was out the window.

"No. It was selfish to just leave like I did. I am sorry Logan" Kendall said.

Logan nodded and said "I know. I knew you would come back to me one day. I am going to make sure you never, ever leave again"

A small smile appeared on Kendall's lips. "Even to go to the bathroom?" Logan laughed and lightly smacked his shoulder.

:"Idiot" He said still chuckling.

Kendall chuckled as well. "I love you so much. I am so happy you accepted me back"

"Of course I would. I understand why you left. I just wish that you told me you were leaving" Logan said sadly.

Kendall nodded. "I know. I messed up, but I won't leave. I promise"

Logan smiled and asked "Even to go to the bathroom?" With that, the two burst out laughing.

- - - - - -TIME SKIP- - - - - -

The next day, Logan and Kendall, went to his mother's house. She actually knew Kendall was pregnant. That was in the letter. She also knew he was coming home. But not to tell Logan since he wanted to surprise him.

Carlos was super excited to see Kendall and kept asking questions about the baby. Kendall asked all the questions he could. Expect one.

"Is it a boy ora girl?" Carlos asked, a smile stretched on his face.

Kendall shrugged. "I never wanted to know"

"Why?" Carlos asked, his smile fading.

Kendall shrugged again. "I just didn't. I do now" He turned to Logan and held his hand. The two smiled widely. Logan, actually blushed. But the happy reunion didn't last long. James didn't have much to say. He just got up and left the house.

Kendall followed him to the porch swing and sat next to his friend. "What's wrong James?" Kendall asked.

James sighed and didn't look at Kendall. "You left"

"I'm back"

"Doesn't mater. Logan cried for days, your mom and Katie missed you. We thought you might die"

"But-"

"Whatever you want to say, save it. They might be happy you are back, but I kinda wished you stayed where you were." With that James got up and left.

**SORRY I ENDED IT THERE! NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER AND JARLOS! :D PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *HIDES***


End file.
